El caso del espejo Trucado
by MariaSelene
Summary: otra aventura de Conan y Elisabeth esta vez junto ocn el detective de Osaka Hattori


El caso del espejo trucado

Conan salía de la escuela, hoy había sido un día muyyyyyyyyyyy largo, no sabía aún como se había quitado a la Liga juvenil de encima…Ai le acompañaba, salían los dos en silencio, hasta que Haibara decidió romper el hielo.

aún no te a contado nada?

Eh?

Elisabeth, aún no te ha contado por qué ha venido?

No, llamé a mis padres para que me lo dijesen pero…mi padre insistía en que ella me lo contaría cuando estuviese preparada, lo que me hace pensar que en España debió pasarle algo, ella adoraba España…algo debió pasarle para que viniese. Además después de la última vez que nos vimos no volvió a contestarme a ninguna carta..-dijo bajando la cabeza- perdimos todo contacto…y no sé por qué…

Y por qué no se lo preguntas señor detective…-preguntó Haibara inquisitiva

Es que no se…tenerla aquí después de tanto tiempo…es tan extraño…me había acostumbrado a vivir solo, sin mis padres y tenerla aquí es como tener un complice mas…ademas ella no se comporta como las demás chicas….es diferente…esta tan…

Triste…-Conan giró la cabeza hacia Ai- ayer mientras fregaba los platos la vi por la ventana, creo que estaba llorando mientras miraba el piano, me dio tanta pena…creo que está sola..

Sola? Ni Ran, ni tú, ni Agasa, ni yo ni los niños la hemos dejado sola un instante…excepto cuando está en casa…

Supongo que tarde o temprano te lo contará…además…se nota que te quiere muchísimo Kudo…

Ein?

¬¬ vaya señor detective no te has dado cuenta? Ay! Cuando te mira sus ojos se llenan de calidez….igual que los de Ran…

¬/¬ ya callate…

CONAN!AICHAN!

Nene-chan! Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras Elisabeth se acercaba a ellos llamando la atención de cuantos la miraban.

Es que Ran me ha invitado a comer a casa, quiere que hable con su padre de no se qué cosa…tal vez le convenza para que me deje trabajar con él…

O.o pero qué dices? Si tú eres mejor detective que ese borracho…¬¬

Conan, qué crees que pasará con la fama de Kogoro cuando Shinichi vuelva?

Se hundirá….

Aja…y como se sentiría Ran?

Mal…supongo…

Bueno y ahora, qué pasaria si yo trabajase con el? Le ayudaria a resolver sus casos, así aunque mi hermanito viniese…Kogoro mantendría la fama que tiene y todos serian más felices…por supuesto yo seguiría algunos casos de manera individual…qué te parece mi idea, chiisana tantei-san?

A veces eres sorprendente Nene-chan

No..solo uso la cabeza…algo que deberías hacer de vez en cuando…¬¬

Conan la miró sonrojado, a veces era muy mala, Haibara se reía, era curioso, pero Elisabeth le hacía olvidar sus problemas. A veces,….le recordaba a su hermana… "onesan.."

Haibara..

Eh?

Por qué no te vienes tú también a comer a casa?

Ku, Kudo…

Vamos seguro que a Ran no le importa, llamaremos al profesor y se lo diremos..

No se..

Venga Ai-chan! Así te distraes un poco

Bueno…

Conan, Eli y Ai se dirigieron a la oficina de Kogoro Mouri. Este estaba como siempre, sentado frente a la televisión viendo un concierto de Yoko Okino, mientras Ran preparaba la comida.

Bienvenidos! Ahh, Conan, también has traido a Haibara? Qué bien! Entonces seremos…7 para comer…

7? –se extrañó Conan

si Hattori y Kazuha vienen a pasar el fin de semana, me llamaron anoche… por eso te invite Eli..quería que conocieses a Hattori..seguro que os llevaréis bien…

Ese niñato de Osaka…

Ahh, señor Mouri, quería pedirle un favor…-dijo Eli

Qué favor..¬¬

Me gustaría ser la ayudante del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, así podría aprender de usted, del mejor detective de Japón, que digo, del mundo!

JJAJAJJAJAJA claro que si mujer, por supuesto!tu tienes madera de detective! Seras mejor que ese detective de pacotilla de tu hermano…JAJJAJAJAJJA

" a quién llamas detective de pacotilla…" ¬¬

Genial! Muchas gracias Sr. Mouri, es usted el mejor detective y el mejor hombre del mundo!- Conan, Ai y Ran….u- oye Ran quieres que te ayude?

No hace falta…

Venga si mujer, que te hecho una mano, y Conan y Ai también van a ayudar verdad?

Siii, oe Nene-chan! Por qué no haces una de esas comidas españolas…esto…como era..

La tortilla de patatas?

Siiiiiiiiii eso eso! Que me encanta, la vez que lo probé estaba buenísimo / porfa haz una!

Bueno si hay huevos y patatas y Ran me deja…a mi no me importa..

Claro que te dejo, por cierto Conan, dónde has comido tu eso?

Esto…bueno en uno de los viajes con mis padres…

Ahora que recuerdo….a Shinichi le encantaba la tortilla de patatas….

Que? A Shinichi le gusta? Enséñame a hacerla, venga, venga!

Eli comenzó a reír, mientras Conan se sonrojaba. Entre los cuatro terminaron la comida que estaba haciendo Ran y la de Eli. Conan y Haibara ponían la mesa, a Kogoro se le caía la baba ante el olor de la comida y Ran y Eli hablaban sin parar como si fuesen las mejores amigas. Entonces llamaron la la puerta y Conan se acercó a abrir.

Ku, quiero decir Conan!jaja qué alegría verte pequeñajo!

Ran-neechan, es Heiji-niichan y Kazuha-neechan, - al oido de Hattori- a qué ha venido eso de pequeñajo imbécil..

Bueno hay que disimular no?

Kazuha, Hattori, qué alegría volver a veros!

Ran! Te eché de menos!

Pero…¬¬ si hablaste con ella ayer…

Tu callate Heiji…uh? Y esa quien es? –dijo mientras miraba a Eli. La chica salió de la cocina hacia donde estaban los invitados.

Me llamo Elisabeth Kudo, encantada de conoceros!

KUDO! –dijo sorprendido Heiji mientras miraba a Conan de reojo y volvía a mirar a la chica. Conan hizo un gesto de confirmación, lo que al detective le dio a comprender que era realmente su hermana y que además sabía su secreto.

Vaya! –exclamó Kazuha- no sabía que Kudo tenía una hermana…

Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos…y se olvidó de mi..

Este Kudo…¬¬ desde luego mira que olvidar que tiene una hermana tan guapa...desde luego es imbécil…AUCH! –Conan le había arreado una discreta patada en la espinilla del de Osaka haciendo que se le saltaran las lagrimitas T.T- bueno yo soy Heiji Hattori, el mejor detective de Japón…

¬¬ dejate de tonterías Heiji, sabes que el mejor detective de Japón es el novio de Ran, Shinichi Kudo!

KAZUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritaron Heiji y Ran…cada uno por sus propios motivos…

Jjajajaja –rió Eli- venga haya paz, vamos a comer que la mesa está ya puesta..

Oye Kudo –susurró Heiji- esa chica, es tu hermana? Lo sabe todo?

Si llegó hace un par de días desde España, mis padres debieron comentarle algo y vino a ayudarme y bueno se lo conté todo…

Debieron? Quieres decir que no sabes por qué ha venido?

Bueno…ella no me lo ha contado, pero..estoy seguro que allí en España le tuvo que pasar algo que le ha hecho venir, además de mi pequeño problema…

Vaya…la verdad…es que…es muy guapa…no crees?

Si –dijo Conan con una sonrisa- se parece a mi madre, pero no se lo digas mucho, le enfurece que la juzguen por su aspecto, su manera de deducir es la de mi padre y también su capacidad de observación, es una detective muy sagaz…

De, detective? Bromeas verdad?

No, ahí donde la ves ya ha resuelto un par de casos, la prensa dice que es Holmes en versión femenina…

Qué fuerte, pues no lo parece…y veo que también invitaste a la otra chica, Haibara…

Si, a ella Eli le ha caído bien tal vez hagan migas juntas y se lleven bien…

Veo que lo tienes todo controlado…

Mas o menos contestó el con una sonrisa, venga vamos a comer que huele que alimenta…

mmm estaba delicioooooooosoooooooo! – exclamó Kazuha estirando los brazos- Ran eres una cocinera estupenda y tu también Eli, la tortilla estaba buenísima…

Siii, -dijo Heiji- estaba todo muy bueno…Kudo me da envidia…está rodeado de chicas guapas que cocinan de maravilla, en cambio esta ¬¬ PLAFFF! AAAHHHAAA!

HEIJI ERES UN BAKA! Aquí el único que no sabe cocinar eres tu!

Bueno venga haya paz…-dijo Eli tratando de calmar la situación, entonces susurró a Ran- hay amores que matan verdad?

Si –respondió en un susurro- hacen buena pareja verdad? Discuten a menudo, pero se que se quieren, aunque ellos no quieran reconocerlo….

Quien no quiere reconocer el qué? –preguntaron Heiji y Kazuha mirando inquisitivamente a las dos chicas

Ehhh…mi hermano! –dijo Eli- a mi hermano le cuesta reconocer que…que…

Que Eli es mucho mejor detective que él! –finalizó Ran, saliendo de la incómoda situación, aunque después Eli tuvo que echarle una mirada de disculpas a Conan.

Después de la comida recogieron y salieron hacia el museo de cera, el padre de Heiji le había dado unas entradas para el museo, ya que se exponía LAS FIGURAS DE LOS MEJORES DETECTIVES. Entraron en el museo y pasaron por la zona de los detectives…

Conan mira! –dijo Elisabeth emocionada- es Sherlock Holmes!

Woooooooo –dijo mientras corría a ver a su héroe

Son iguales –susurró Heiji- Elisabeth es la versión femenina de Kudo…-Haibara rió- ¬¬ y tú por qué te ríes?

Aunque los dos tengan 17 años…en todo lo que tiene que ver con Holmes se vuelven unos críos…si…se parecen y mucho...

Heiji miró a los hermanos mientras Kazuha miraba a Heiji un poco preocupada, Ran que lo notó se acercó un poco a su amiga.

Qué te pasa?

Eh? Nada! Bueno –suspiró- desde que hemos llegado, Heiji no ha parado de mirarla…y ella es tan guapa que…

No creo que a Hattori le guste Eli…

Como?

La forma que tiene de mirar a Eli es de curiosidad, sin embargo cuando te mira a ti o al omamori sus ojos están llenos de calidez y se queda medio embobado…

o/o Ran para ya! Oye y con Kudo qué tal, te ha llamado?

Si, me llamó ayer, y nos tiramos una hora hablando –dijo Ran muy sonriente- hacía mucho que no hablábamos tanto..

Ya entiendo por qué estás tan contenta…¬¬

·/· yo?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

qué ha sido eso?

Ya decía yo que era muy raro –dijo Heiji mientras corría seguido de Eli y Conan y mas atrás de Ran, Kazuha y Haibara

A qué te refieres? –preguntó Eli jadeando

A que cada vez que tu hermano y yo nos juntamos….hay un cadáver!

¬¬ pos vaya par de amigos mas gafes no?

Oye no me vaciles ¬¬

Cuando llegaron a la zona del Terror del museo, los guardias trataban de calmar a una señora que estaba muy nerviosa, Heiji preguntó que qué había pasado y el guarda contesto:

esta señora dice haber visto un cadáver en el espejo…

SSIII lo he visto! Una chica colgada del cuello con un camisón blanco…en el es, espeeejo..

En el espejo? - los detectives se volvieron, pero el espejo no tenía nada sospechoso hasta que…

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –Ran y Kazuha chillaron y no sin motivos, el espejo había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido una habitación vieja, y en el centro de ella, colgada, una joven con un camisón blanco…

Ran –chilló Conan- llama a la policía!

Y usted llévenos a esa sala –dijo Heiji al guarda.

Saori Yumine, 26 años, estudiante de la universidad de Tokio, presenta señales de cuerdas en manos y piernas, aunque murió por asfixia. Qué lastima una mujer tan hermosa. –dijo el inspector mirando el cadáver de la joven, una chica morena de cabello largo, piel pálida y ojos miel- lo que me inquieta es su ropa, por qué llevará un camisón puesto…

Parece como si quisiese imitar una película de terror –murmuró Elísabeth- no crees Hattori?

Si…es bien tétrico…

Bien Takagi, busque nombres y familiares de la victima y con quién tuvo contacto en estas últimas 24 horas.

Si señor!

¬¬ así que Hattori está otra vez por aquí….y también la hermana de Kudo…Ran no estará tu padre por aquí verdad?

No, estara en la oficina…por qué lo pregunta?

Mmm por nada "ese Mouri es un gafe para los asesinatos y se lo está pegando a su hija…"

Mientras Hattori, Eli y Conan investigaban la sala. Era una sala muy polvorienta, llena de muebles rotos, en fin muy tétrica. Pero no parecía haber símbolos de violencia ni nada, y tampoco parecía ningún suicidio. Parecía realmente la visión de una peli de terror.

Se os ocurre algo? –preguntó Eli

Asesinato –contestaron Conan y Heiji a la vez

Muy listos señores detectives ¬¬, pero eso ya lo sabía..decidme algo que no sepa…

Nada, por ahora nada –sentenció Conan – solo esa extraña marca en una de las muñecas de la víctima…

Si –dijo Hattori- yo también me había fijado…es extraña no creeis…

Aja..pero no se me ocurre de qué podría ser…bueno será mejor que vayamos a ver a los sospechosos

Había tres sospechosos. Tomoko Nakahara, 31 años, compañera de piso de la víctima, aparentemente parecía muy afectada por la muerte de su amiga. Taketo Tsukiyama 27 años, novio de la víctima, que estaba como en trance, llorando a caudales. Y por último, Yoshiko Satori, trabajador del museo, amigo de la víctima, parecía el menos afectado con su muerte. A Conan este último era el que le parecía más sospechoso.

Bien usted señorita Nakahara, cuando fue la última vez que vió a la víctima?

Esta mañana…snif….venía como siempre a echar una mano en el museo, solía trabajar aquí los fines de semana…snif…si hubiese sabido que le iban a hacer esto no la hubiese dejado salir…

Tenía la victima algún enemigo o algo?

No, claro que no, todos los que la conocían la querían mucho…snif…yo…no se… quien…snif…le ha podido…hacer algo asi..a Saori….- comenzó a llorar y se aferró a Tsukiyama.

Y usted, señor Tsukiyama, cuando vio a la víctima por última vez?

A, anoche, la, la dejé en su casa a eso de las 12 de la noche…y habíamos quedado para cenar esta noche…yo iba…iba..a..a pedirle que…se…se…casase conmigo…Saori…- entonces se derrumbó y se puso a llorar, Ran y Kazuha se arrodillaron junto a él para darle ánimos mientras Ai le prestaba un pañuelo y calmaba a la amiga de la víctima.

Parece realmente afectado…-murmuró Heiji

Es un gran palo…-Dijo Conan, entonces miró a Eli, esta estaba muy pálida- Nene-chan? Estás bien?

Eh? Si, si estoy bien –dijo con una falsa sonrisa- vamos a oir al siguiente sospechoso…

Señor Satori, cuando fue la última vez que vio a la víctima?

E, esta mañana a eso de las 12 y media, ahora que me acuerdo estaba muy deprimida..

Deprimida?

Si es que…había visto a Tsukiyama y a Nakahara en una joyería mientras ella se probaba un anillo de compromiso que el le ponia en el dedo!

EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Su, supongo que fue un gran palo para ella y por eso se suicidó..

Es eso cierto señores?

S, si, como no tenia idea de joyas ni sabía la medida de su dedo, llamé a Tomoko, para que me ayudase a elegir un anillo, y como mas o menos tienen la misma medida se lo probé a ella…

Pu, puede comprobarlo con la dependienta de la joyería REMY….

Bien, ustedes vayan a comprobarlo –dijo el inspector Megure a un par de policías- así que ese engaño le llevó al suicidio…

No, -susurró Heiji- esto no es un suicidio…si no un asesinato…

Si… un asesinato perfecto…

O no tan perfecto –susurró Eli- fijaos en el anillo de ese, no os resulta familiar?

Genial –dijo Conan sonriendo- ya tenemos al asesino…solo nos falta…

El movil y la forma…-sentenció Heiji- algo que tenemos que solucionar…

Heiji, Conan y Eli continuaron investigando cada uno por su lado. Conan fue preguntando al resto de los empleados, la víctima era una persona muy alegre que odiaba las películas de terror y lo mas interesante…uno de los presentes era el encargado de la sección de terror. Corrió hacia los otros dos detectives y les contó su descubrimiento.

Vaya qué curioso…-dijo Heiji- pues por aquí nada nuevo..todo apunta a nuestra deducción, encontré una cápsula de somnífero en su taza de café…así que después de dormirla la trae aquí y…pero por qué aquí?

Ni idea…-dijo Conan

Es posible que…un momento –dijo Eli mientras de subía a una mesa intentando alcanzar la viga del techo- mierda! No llego…Hattori puedes ayudarme?

Si, qué hago?

Empújame!

Como?

¬¬ cojeme de las piernas y levántame..

ein? O/o

oye venga! No muerdo! –Heiji hizo lo que le había pedido, mientras sentía que se sonrojaba, mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado- ya, thanks! A ver a ver……..BINGO! –diciendo esto se volvió, pero resbaló y cayó.

ELIIIIIIII –gritaron Conan y Heiji a la vez, suspiraron al ver que ella seguía arriba agarrada con sus manos a la viga- uffff…Eli- dijo Heiji- suéltate que yo te cojo- Eli se soltó y Heiji la sujetó con fuerza- estás bien?

Si aunque si me soltaras dejaría de sentir la mirada penetrante de mi hermano y de Kazuha –al instante se soltaron- bueno, muchas gracias por salvarme , no creí que pudieses conmigo..

Gracias a ti – Eli se sorprendió- gracias por confiar en mi

Ey! Siempre hay que confiar en los amigos no? –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- además…tengo la prueba que nos faltaba…

Perfecto..-dijo Conan- así que ala! A hacer de detectives…

De eso nada mocoso –gruñó Eli- tú nos vas a ayudar, no me vas a dejar sola como el otro día…chiisana tanteisan…

Vale vale…vamos allá.

Conan y Heiji prepararon todo mientras que Eli llamaba al inspector Megure y a los demás.

Bien Hattori –dijo Megure- para qué querías que viniésemos?

Quería que viniesen por que Kudo y yo ya hemos resuelto el caso, no es asi?

Si –contestó Eli- bien empecemos…

Hoy la victima vino al trabajo, como de costumbre y aquí se encontró con su agresor…

El agresor escuchó lo que la víctima había visto aquella mañana, y de buena fe la invitó a un café, que la victima bebió sin darse cuenta de que contenía somníferos…

Una vez que la victima estuvo dormida, él asesino la trajo aquí, aprovechando que los focos solo se encienden cada media hora iluminando así el interior del espejo, tuvo tiempo suficiente de quitar el maniquí y sustituirlo por la victima, que como estaba dormida, no llegó a inmutarse y murió ahorcada, y aún el asesino tuvo tiempo de salir de aquí y volver a su puesto sin que nadie le echara en falta….no es asi..señor Yoshiko Satori?

EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH? No ¡! Yo no he sido! Yo no la he matado!

Si lo hizo usted –dijo Heiji- y podemos demostrarlo…Conan!

Aquí estoy Heiji! –dijo Conan que acompañado de Haibara sacaban el maniquí- ohh vaya! Nos hemos manchado las manos de azul…y no se quita! Eh? Mire es del mismo color que las marcas de la victima!

Es verdad…

Y además..tiene la misma forma…qué el anillo de ese señor!

EHHHHHHHHHH?

Así es…el maniquí tiene un compuesto de azulita que tiñe las manos de los que lo cogen, pero usted no lo sabía…su afición a las películas de terror la llevó a protagonizar una…-dijo Heiji

Llenando de azulita su anillo y dejando las marcas de este en el cuerpo…trazando su propio final…

Por qué? Por qué? –Gritó Tsukiyama- porqué a Saori? MI SAORI!

NOOOOOOOOOO, ELLA ERA PARA MI! TÚ ME LA ARREBATASTE!

Imbécil..-susurró Nakahara llorando- tu…tu fuiste el primer amor de Saori…

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Pero..tu nunca le diste ninguna muestra de cariño ni de aprecio…por eso se cansó de esperarte y conoció a Taketo….

No….no….SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La policía se llevó a Saotri que seguía llorando…Mientras Tsukiyama seguía mirando el cuerpo de su amada.

Saori…Saori….-dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo- siempre te querré….siempre estaremos juntos…no te olvidare….siempre seras para mi mi unico amor…mi vida…-y volvió a echarse a llorar.

Salieron del museo. Ran y Kazuha lloraban, mientras Ai guerreaba para vencer a sus sentimientos, para no llorar, sin embargo Conan, Heiji y Eli caminaban en silencio.

co, como podéis estar tan impasibles? –gritó Kazuha

no lo entiendo…-susurró Eli- jamás lo entenderé….por qué el ser humano mata a otros seres solo por hacer daño a otras personas…no lo entiendo…-su voz se quebró durante un instante- bueno es, es tarde…yo me voy a casa, hasta mañana –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Heiji y otro a Conan y un abrazo a las chicas.

Eli…-dijo Ran- estas bien?

Si, solo algo cansada…llamadme mañana vale? Nos vemos! Ai-chan te vienes conmigo?

Haibara –susurró Conan en su oído- intenta saber qué le pasa…

Tranquilo, yo me ocupo…

Elisabeth y Ai se fueron a sus casas mientras los demás volvían a la oficina de Mouri.

Kudo…por qué ha reaccionado tu hermana así?

No lo se…-dijo Conan muy preocupado- pero..tiene razón…es incomprensible que el ser humano haga esas cosas..

Si…puedo entender a Tsukiyama…no se como reaccionaria yo en su lugar…creo que tal vez me volvería loco…

Yo también…por eso…debo proteger a las personas que más quiero, incluso con mi vida…

Sabes? Me preocupa un poco tu hermana –dijo Heiji- parece tan serena, tan seria y luego a la vez, tan insegura…es muy inteligente, no había visto a una chica tan perspicaz con un caso como ella en mi vida, pero es como si tuviese miedo de hacer sus deducciones…

Si yo también me he dado cuenta….Ran me ha contado que en el instituto suele ser muy distante de los demas compañeros, sobre todo de los chicos, bueno excepto de uno con el que se lleva a matar…un tal Eichi Kinomoto…aunque es muy, muy popular…

No me extraña, es que es muy guapa y tiene carácter…

Si –sonrió Conan- desde pequeña ha tenido mucho carácter…

Espero que te cuente la verdad algún día…

Que nos cuente Hattori, creo que le has caido muy bien….

A mi también, aunque….tenemos una nueva rival Kudo…creo que ella puede empezar a hacernos sombra…

¬¬ si…habra que tener cuidado…

Heiji!

AHHHHHHHH que pasa Kazuha?

Invítanos a tomar algo!

Qué? Por qué yo?

Porque eres el unico chico que hay aquí…no vamos a pedirle al pequeño Conan que no s invite no?

¬¬ "Kudo" ggrgrgr

Venga Heiji –dijo Conan de modo mas infantil- yo quiero un helado!

¬¬ "esta me la pagaras.."

"no si kazuha me defiende "

Eli: espero que les gustase nuestra nueva aventura, en la proxima revelare un gran secreto...  
Conan y Heiji: cual?  
Eli: ¬¬ no sois detectives..adivínenlo...  
Conan: Nene-chan!  
Heiji: eso no vale!  
Ran y Kazuha: no se pierdan la proxima historia Yatta ne!


End file.
